Have Some Class
Have Some Class is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Pierce *Trippy *Hippy *Jacky *Sniffles *Cuddles *Toothy Plot The episode begins at a school. In a classroom sit Pierce, Jacky, Trippy, Sniffles, Hippy, Cuddles and Toothy. Pierce sits at his desk shooting spitballs at Hippy when Lumpy enters. It is then revealed that Lumpy is a substitute teacher. Lumpy grabs some chalk and begins to write his name on the board, only to make a horrific screeching noise which causes Toothy and Cuddles' eardrums to pop, and Lumpy sends them to the nurse. Lumpy finishes writing his name and sits down at his desk only to scream as he sits on a tac placed by Cuddles. Lumpy pulls the tac off his butt at tosses at the trash can, but he misses and it lands point up under the pencil shapener. Soon the class is seen taking notes when Sniffles' pencil breaks, so he gets up to sharpen it. Sniffles barely steps over the tac and sharpens his pencil, but when he goes to sit down he does step on the tac, making him fall over and impale his eye with his pencil. Lumpy sees this and sends hms to the nurse too. Later, Cuddles, Toothy and Sniffles are back with bandages on. Lumpy hands everyone a test and tells them to start. Jacky works on hers, when she accidentally messes up. She tries to erase it, but it doesn't go. Jacky rubs the mistake with her eraser so much that specks of eraser end up in the air and Jacky, Hippy and Trippy breathe them in, causing them to cough. Soon the testing is done and Lumpy takes the papers. He then sets them on his desk to grade, when he starts to feel hot, so he turns on a fan which blows the papers into the classroom, cutting the students. Later, the bell rings and the students leave covered in cuts and bandages. Lumpy starts to clear the chalk off the erasers by clapping them together. So much dust gets in the air and Lumpy chokes on it, making him step back onto a piece of chalk and slip. Lumpy tries to catch himself and turns the fan back on, which blows papers and chalk dust around into a twister. Lumpy gets up and panics when he sees the twister head for him, but as he runs to the door he steps on the tac and he falls, causing him to get shredded by the twister. The episode ends with a test paper covered in doodles landing on the floor. The letter A is seen in the corner. Moral "A little learning is a dangerous thing." Deaths #Lumpy is shredded by a mini twister. Injuries #Cuddles' and Toothy's eardrums pop. #Sniffles steps on a tac and is stabbed in the eye with a pencil. #Jacky, Hippy, and Trippy choke on eraser bits. #Everyone in the class is cut by paper. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes